Caramel Kisses
by Natalie Elizabeth
Summary: Cheesecake and Caskett don't mix, or do they?. Written for North of L as part of the Castle Secret Santa. Merry Christmas


This story is written for North of L as part of the Castle Secret Santa. North of L requested a story about 1 of 3 things.

1-Someone walking in on Caskett making out.  
>2-Beckett stealing Castle's food (candy, etc).<br>3-Caskett stuck in an elevator.

Merry Christmas, I hope you like it.

Caramel Kisses

By

Natalie Elizabeth

Beckett looked up from the phone records she was going through and gritted her teeth. She had a craving, a huge one. It was gnawing at her and had been for the past half hour. Lowering her head she tried to go back to the list in front of her but she couldn't. Her craving needed to be sated. Glancing up again she surveyed the precinct. Esposito was at his desk working, Castle was looking at the murder board and Ryan was out looking into something, she couldn't remember what exactly. Her thoughts had been busy trying to ignoring her cravings. The trouble was she couldn't really take a long break at the moment. She had already been stuck in the elevator for half an hour that day. The case was going nowhere fast and if they didn't catch a break soon they would be able to go home in a few hours, but she couldn't wait that long. Five minutes, ten tops, that's all she needed. She stood up and glanced again at Castle. He was swaying back and forth slightly then looked over at her if sensing she was looking at him. She offered him a smile and he smiled back before returning to the board. Beckett took a deep breath before stepping away from her desk and heading towards the break room. She was on a mission, a mission to satisfy her craving. Striding into the break room she swung open the fridge with a flourish, and there it was. The very thing that was going to help quell her craving. Beckett reached in and grabbed the shinny white triangle shaped box with a bright pink post it note, stuck to the top.

_**Don't eat, RC**_

This was going to do the trick. Castles coveted Caramel Cheesecake. Walking back from there crime scene Castle just had to stop at the elusive bakery to buy the sinfully delicious treat. Yes he had asked if anyone wanted anything but no one could think about eating after seeing what they had seen at the crime scene. Beckett opened the box and looked at her conquest; oh this was so going to work. This was going to work really well.

Castle continued to look at the murder board but really he wasn't seeing it. He just couldn't wait to get home. Sure he could leave if he wanted to, it's not like he was actually getting paid to stay there. Beckett was still here though, and while she was still here he would stay. Castle looked towards her empty desk, longing overwhelming him. Look away, just look away he told himself. Maybe he should go home and take a shower, a cold one. He looked away from her desk only to spot the woman in question leaving the break room. She stopped at the entrance way and licked her lips. She then lowered her head and walked towards her desk. Was it his imagination or was she looking up at him from under her lowered lashes. She sat down and licked her lips once more before raising her hand to them. Running a finger down her lips she closed her eyes and lowered her head. Castle watched as she took a deep breath before opening her eyes and looked right at him. Their eyes connected for a second before she looked away. She busied her hands by tucking her hair behind her ears and then picking up the papers she was meant to be going through. Castle watched as she looked up at him again but then quickly looked away. What was with her, she was acting quite unusual. She was fine after they had finally gotten out of the elevator earlier that day now she seemed to be acting weird. He watched as without taking her eyes of the papers in front of her she opened her jacket slightly and pulled something from it. Her arm blocked his view slightly but he continued to watch as she pulled open her desk drawer and slide something white in it. She then looked around to see if anyone had seen her. What was she up to? He looked towards the break room where she had come from then back to her desk, where she was yet again licking her lips.

What was with that?

Was she trying to drive him crazy?

Why did she keep licking her lips?

He then looked back towards the break room again. Oh no. She wouldn't, she couldn't, and she didn't. Castle took off in the direction the detective had just come from. He opened the fridge and looked at the empty gap. She did! He couldn't believe it she had just stolen and eaten his Caramel Cheesecake. How could she? He had never liked cheesecake until one day he discovered it came in caramel. Now it was his special treat, a fact he had told her on the drive back to the precinct. She knew how he was looking forward to eating it and then she had gone and stolen it. When someone from the police stole, who did you report it to? He was not going to let her get away with this. Castle stormed out of the break room and over to Beckett sitting at her desk acting all innocent.

"How could you do it?"

Beckett looked up at him and was his imagination or did she wink at him, no she couldn't have, her eye must have twitched.

"Do what?"

Castles eyes widened. He couldn't believe it she was going to deny stealing his dessert.

"You stole my cheesecake."

"What Castle."

"You stole my cheesecake. I saw you leave the break room licking your lips."

"What are you watching my every move. Do you know how creepy that sounds?"

"Well I wouldn't have to watch you if I could trust you not to steal my cheesecake."

"Oh my God Castle. I can't believe you just said that. You don't trust me; after all we have been through."

Beckett stood up and slammed her hands on her desk.

"You know what, I have had enough of you today Castle. First you somehow get us stuck in the elevator for half an hour and now this." Beckett made an undistinguishable sound before walking off.

Wait a second he hadn't got them stuck in the elevator; she had been the one who had pressed a few buttons causing it to stop.

"Hey Beckett where are you going?"

Beckett stopped and looked at Esposito.

"I just need a break, five minutes, ten tops."

Castle watched as she walked off towards the elevator then stopped and turned and walked off towards the stairway.

"I should go after her" Castle told Esposito.

"Are you sure. When Becketts mad its best to stay away."

Castle knew that, he had been yelled at by Beckett more than once. However something wasn't right and he needed to check it out. Castle followed the path that Beckett had taken and walked towards the stairway. He pushed opened the door and saw Beckett standing there with her back to him.

"Hey"

Beckett turned to look at him her face staying neutral for a second before it broke out into a smile.

"Hey"

She crossed the distance between them in a second and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't wait until tonight." Beckett barely ground out before she crushed her lips against his.

Castle let out a groan as her lips moved over his. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body flush against his.

"I thought we weren't going to be doing this at work" he mumbled against her lips.

Beckett pulled her lips away and allowed Castle to nibble on her neck.

"I think we kind of violated that rule in the elevator today."

"And I thoroughly enjoyed being violated" he laughed.

Beckett leaned in and crushed her mouth against his running her hands through her hair.

"How is it I went three years without kissing you and now I can't go three hours?"

Castle shrugged. "I admire your restraint; I was so ready to have you back in my arms an hour ago."

Beckett smiled. "Oh I was so ready to get out of here two hours ago."

Castle stared at her for a second before grabbing her head in his hands and pulling her in for a kiss. Two weeks ago she had surprised him by turning up on his doorstep telling him she wanted to give them a try. Since then it had been a whirlwind of secret dates, nights at home in front of the TV and many many glorious nights in each others arms. So far they were keeping it a secret; they wanted a chance to just be them before they had to face the public.

"Ah hem yo."

Beckett and Castle sprung apart. Esposito stood in the doorway raising an eyebrow at the two of them. Beckett looked at Castle with shocked eyes then back at Esposito. Oh no they were caught.

"I A arrhh Beckett ate my cheese cake and I was just trying to get a taste."

Esposito frowned at Castle.

"Seriously Bro, that's what you're going with."

Castle shrugged.

Esposito just shook his head. "Listen, whatever. Ryan called he has got something, he will be back soon."

Beckett and Castle nodded at the information.

"Alright, well you guys got two minutes in here before I give Lanie a call."

Castle frowned.

"She talking to you."

Esposito shrugged. "No but I could get in her good books by spilling this bit of information. I got your back though bro, you out in two minutes than ill keep my mouth shut."

Castle smiled. "Thanks, we just want to keep it between us for the moment."

Esposito nodded "I understand." He turned to walk out then stopped.

"Congrats guys"

Castle raised his eyebrows at Beckett.

"He handled it well."

Beckett nodded. "Yeah well you owe me five bucks. He didn't jump up and down screaming and strangling us with hugs like Alexis did."

Castle laughed. "Yeah I guess I was wrong. We really need to work on hiding our relationship. Making out on the couch at home probably wasn't the best hiding spot."

"Yeah. So he said we have two minutes, we better make the most of it."

Castle smiled and pulled her into his arms. "That the second best idea you have had today."

Beckett raised her hand gently to his face and slowly leaned in for a soft gentle kiss.

"Oh my god, you guys"

Castle and Beckett sprung apart again but were immediately pulled back together by the person that had disturbed there kiss.

"This is so cool." The person continued to strangle them with a hug before stepping back and jumping up and down clapping there hands.

"I am so happy for you guys."

Castle nodded before turning to look at Beckett. "You were saying."

Beckett sighed. "Ok ok I owe you five bucks."

Castle put his arm around Beckett and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Thanks for your support Ryan."

"No probs bro."

Beckett looked at Castle and shared a smile, although they knew their friends would be ok with their relationship, it was nice to hear it.

"I'll let you get back to it. I've got some news when you are done."

The pair watched Ryan leave and then turned to smile at each other. Keeping their secret was hard and judging by their matching smiles they were glad it was finally out.

"I guess we should go before anyone else catches us."

Castle agreed, the last thing they needed was for Gates to find them. Beckett walked out of the stair wall and back into the precinct. Her craving was sated for now but she needed one last little taste to get her through the next few hours. She turned and placed a quick kiss to his lips.

Castle licked is lips when she pulled away.

"So you didn't really eat my cheesecake did you?"

Beckett rolled her eyes. "No. I was hoping you would share it with me later. Tonight. In bed."

Castle grinned. "Defintly, in fact I'd be willing to let you eat the whole slice of Caramel cheesecake if you let me give you one more kiss."

Beckett bit her lip then nodded. Her stomach fluttered as he placed the gentlest of kisses on her lips. She would gladly sacrifice that cheesecake for more of his tenders kisses.

As the pair walked off towards her desk a woman stood at the end of the hallway watching them. She had been reluctant to open the text she received a few minutes ago, things were still a little tender after their break up. She looked at the happy couple and smiled.

"Damm I gotta get me some of that Cheesecake."

The end.

Merry Christmas all.


End file.
